Conventional hand tools for assembling or disassembling C-shaped snap rings such as the one shown in FIG. 1, or long-nose pliers for clamping and extending articles, generally have two insert pins 1 on the front end to couple with two round holes of the C-shaped snap ring (not shown in the drawing) so that the C-shaped snap ring may be removed from the latch groove of a shaft by maneuvering the handles of the pliers. The two insert pins 1 and the handles generally are aligned on the same straight lines. In some complicated machinery the C-shaped snap rings are coupled with the shafts on locations where to couple the insert pins with the round holes of the C-shaped snap rings is difficult. As the driving heads of the pliers cannot be turned to adjust the angle of the insert pins, operation often is hindered due to space constraint.